


Ode To Joy

by BoiLemmeDoMe



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Sex, Teacher x Student, harmless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiLemmeDoMe/pseuds/BoiLemmeDoMe
Summary: A sexy violinist and a mischievous student, just what happens when one finds the other on tinder?
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Ode To Joy

_ 'Stupid sexy violinist...' _

The sheet music probably wasn’t all that challenging to a more skilled player--in point of fact, Kenny had just watched his instructor play the simple melody without even glancing at the notes that taunted the blond.

So clearly it wasn’t all that fucking hard.

And yet, as Kenny lifted his bow and fingered what he had thought was the correct note, he was left wincing at the sound that erupted from his instrument.

He didn’t dare look at his violin teacher, doubtlessly the  _ stupid sexy bastard _ was watching him with critical eyes and a disapproiving frown.

Just  _ once _ he’d like to crack that guys composure--well, he’d like to crack a lot of things in regards to red-headed menace haunting his thoughts. The gentle rise and fall of  _ Ode to Joy _ took a backseat to those things and his distraction caused yet another screeching stroke of his bow.

This was his tenth time attempting the stupid song and doubtless he would play it two dozen more times before the task master was satisfied.

He was seriously starting to hate this stupid song.

Kyle listened as his student played the melody, reading over the music as his listened for any falter in rhythm or pitch. Only semi aware of the man’s frustrations but could see in the others eyes that he could keep it together. If there was one thing the violinist knew was that nothing is gained without working your fingers to the bone. If Kenny truly wished to learn how to perfect his performance with the delicate instrument then he needed to put in the time to do so, even if it was with the repetitive tune the two of them were going over.   
  


The look of concentration, the pouting lips in frustration. It was adorable, almost kissable. The teacher knew better, their relationship was to strictly stay professional. Even if that meant denying himself something he wanted, Kyle knew it needed to be done. At least that’s something he chided himself for whenever he found his thoughts brought back to the way the person before him seemed to know how to lighten the mood no matter how hard the ginger tried to remain serious.

The blue eyed devil had him wrapped around his finger and yet at the same time it gave Kyle all the more reason to be stricter with his teachings.

  
"Your pitch is off, retune your instrument and try again."

Kenny rolled his eyes, pulling the instrument from his chin as he began the tuning process. "Yeah, fine." He loathed tuning--he could hear the notes fine but he didn't think his instrument was that far off- maybe a fraction of a centimeter off from what the other would like.

His teacher was a damn taskmaster. Which was honestly kind of hot--but despite Kenny’s best attempts, the taskmaster was obsessively professional.

He glanced up at the man momentarily, pursing his lips. "Can I get a prize for tuning it properly?" He wheedled, pretty sure the request would go dismissed, yet it never hurt to try to gain something from doing a task one didn’t enjoy. Who knows? Perhaps he could find something worthy of the risk of having the cord snapping back and hitting him.

  
Kyle raised a brow at the request, setting down his pen and paper momentarily to grant Kenny his attention. "Depends, what will the prize be?" Giving out incentives weren’t off the table, especially if it meant his student would come to view the mundane tasks as something to keep up on. Either that or to at least get the male to make sure he wouldn’t be off key. 

_ Oh, damn _ . He wasn't expecting to get Mr. B to play ball, expecting the composed man sitting not too far from him to brush it off. Maybe say something along the lines of how the fact he was even willing to teach him was more than enough for the meager price the two agreed upon. Kenny wracked his brains for something good--something that would be totally worth it--and came up blank.   
  


"A lollipop." He said, unsure as to why the thought crept into his head yet rolled with it as he thoughtlessly worked on tuning the violin.

  
"Alright, flavor?" Kyle was used to this from his younger students, so needless to say he kept sweets on hand. It didn't surprise him with the other wanting something sweet for his hard work thus far, and it didn't bother him since Kenny was trying. If anything I was something the teacher was accustomed to and found himself wondering why wouldn’t his older students ask for such a small thing when the slender man would offer a treat for their progress.

"Strawberry." Kenny said immediately, his teachers color scheme making the flavor spring to mind. A grin eased onto his face as he realized why he'd wanted a lollipop, clearly his deviousness had been working faster than his conscious thoughts. He finished tuning his instrument with a satisfied grin. 

  
Said male looked through his bag, looking through his assorted sweets before finding a strawberry cheesecake sucker. Not exactly what he had requested but good enough. Before handing over the desired confectionery he waited for Kenny to finish tuning the instrument. Just to ensure the other would get the task done without his hands making the beautiful wood sticky from the sugary mess.

The ginger had far too many run ins with tuning a sticky instrument to chance Kenny being a messy eater. 

Kenny accepted the sucker with a grin, popping it in his mouth and maintaining eye contact with his teacher.   
  


So long as he had the sucker he couldn't be expected to go immediately back to practice-- _ finally _ \--the break his fingers had been begging for--and to top it off--   
  


Kenny grinned impishly, tongue circling the candy like it was something far more phallic in nature.

Who would be the wiser just what he wished to be in his mouth?    
  


Kyle tested the strings once Kenny set down the violin, a pleased hum leaving him as each note came out tuned perfectly. Unaware of the ideas running in his students mind as he picked up his own instrument, wishing to practice since there was a window of free time to do so. 

It was a lie to say he wasn’t trying to keep his eyes off of his student without reason.

The way the man’s pink-soft looking lips wrapped around the glossy treat was more enticing than it should be.

  
It was ridiculous to think his teacher might taste like strawberry shortcake--but all the same he watched the man practice. Tongue dancing along the loli and pretending it was something very different--the idea of sucking off his perfect teacher until the arrogant jerk couldn't play a note straight filling him with satisfaction. He wasn't sure what was more engrossing, the idea of Mr. B continuing to play his instrument stoically as Kenny deep-throated him or the idea that the perfectionist winds up dropping his precious violin in favor of gripping Kenny's hair.

The way his mind played out such fantasies made Kenny almost groan, wondering if the person he watched would gently guide his head to a rhythm they could agree on, or would the man let out the pent up frustrations between them to roughly fuck his face until that was all Kenny wished to have in his mouth.

  
Kyle played the instrument with skill he obtained over years of hard work and practice. Forcing his mind to focus on anything but the way Kenny was enjoying the sucker. Not wishing to allow his mind such a luxury. It wasn't right for him to even assume the blonde had interest to begin with. Yet here he was with the want to see just how much the petite man would taste like the treat that had the luxury of being in his mouth. To see how sweet the other would be without the added sugars in play--

Kenny smacked his lips, eyes drifting down from Mr. B's face down to the crotch, trying to take a casual assessment of the man's probable girth from beneath. It wasn't really a possible task, but it entertained him as he licked the pop meaningfully.   
  
"Is there something you need?" He couldn't help but ask as felt Kenny eyeing him, halting his practice in favor of glancing over to the other in the room. The sight of those blue eyes shamelessly giving him a once over doing nothing to help his increasingly perverted thoughts to run amuck. 

"Nothing." Kenny replied not-too-innocently as he raised his gaze back to Kyle's face. "Just enjoying the view." He kissed the half finished strawberry loli before licking the sweetness from his lips.

  
It took Kyle biting the inside of his cheek to keep from staring longer than what was deemed okay. It had to be obvious, at least in his mind, that he wanted to toy with the male.   
If only he wasn't teaching him-it would make such things so much easier to indulge in without worrying. To just pin him, to run his calloused hands along the others porcelain skin and hear just what sweet sounds he could elicit from him.   
  


With that he went back to playing, trying to ignore Kenny for the moment. A task that he deemed far more strainning than he saw fair.

Kenny giggled. He might not be likely to get anywhere with Mr. B but it was fun to watch his composure shake. He returned to happily pretending the loli was Kyle's cock, finishing off the candy in satisfaction before picking up his own violin again. Thoughts danced in his brain as he positioned his bow and resumed the ebb and flow of Ode to Joy, imagining what it would be like if his teacher came up behind him, fingers caressing his hips, breath tickling his ear--his note came out too sharp.

  
Kyle winced at the high pitched note, the sound pulling him from the spiral his thoughts were following. "From the top, keep your focus on the music." He advised as he set aside his instrument.

  
Kenny rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue.  _ 'It's a little hard to focus when imaginary-you keeps feeling me up!' _ Kenny bit back the complaint though, he couldn't actually blame his teacher for being fantasized about. Temptation curled as he chose his next words. He positioned his bow purposefully wrong.

"I don't think my bowing is right..." He said, keeping his tone innocent, allowing just a part of his actual confusion and annoyance to mingle with his words as he narrowed his eyes back at the music they were focusing on.   
  
Kyle examined the other before tsking, not even sure how may times up til now that he had shown his student how to hold the bow, moving behind Kenny he adjusted the others posture accordingly. "Try more like this..." He trailed off as he allowed his hands to guide Kennys, his breath ghosting along the back of the blonde’s ear as he kept him in place. Lingering if nothing more than to enjoy the subtle curve of the others figure lightly pressed to his own. 

  
_ 'Fantasy fuel acquired--'  _ Kenny grinned victoriously, applying the feel of Kyle's slender fingers to memory even as he let himself be marianetted into the appropriate position. He turned to look at his teacher, enjoying the how small the distance was between them. "Thanks." 

  
Kyle smiled charmingly to the other before pulling away, if not for the sake of his reputation but to ensure there wouldn’t be any mishaps without him wishing for there to be any. "No problem, though I believe we're almost done with our lesson today. Same time next week?"

  
Kenny nodded, disappointed despite himself that yet again his fantasy didn't bleed into reality. He knew he didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell with his prim perfectionist instructor--but sometimes he almost felt like the attraction was mutual and it was during those moments that he felt particularly weak.

"Unless you wanna see me before then." Kenny winked, tone playful and easy going. A touch hopeful the taller male will take him up on such a small offer, even if it didn’t play out as he wished. 

  
A faint shade of pink adorn Kyles cheeks, rolling his eyes as he gathered his instrument. As if the other could be serious. "Meeting before scheduled? How unprofessional." His voice was teasing, a bit of playful banter as he packed away his belongings.

  
Kenny counted that as a success that he'd gotten a rise out of the violinist. Not the easiest thing to do.   
  


"Your loss." He shrugged. "Just so you know you're always welcome."   
  
Kyle bit back a retort, he wanted to meet up-- to get to know the other better. He knew that would put his reputation at risk as a teacher. If word got around that he was seeing a student dear god... this was for the best.

As much as he knew this and reminded himself of this it didn’t shake away just how much he wished he had the opportunity without life messing it up in some way. Like it or not, this was the best case for the both of them.

Turning back to face the other he simply smiled. "I'll keep that in mind, as always it was nice seeing you."

  
Kenny waved, feeling oddly rejected. It was such a casual invitation but still--having it rebutted made him feel awkward. He didn't realize how sincerely he'd meant the invitation until it was brushed off. With slumped shoulders he went back to his instrument and glared at the Ode to Joy.   
  


More like Ode to Blueballs.   
  
Once out of the house and in his car Kyle rested his head on the wheel, resisting the urge to slam his head into it. Why of all people to develop feelings for it had to be his  _ student _ ?! That was just weird and unprofessional!   
  


Yet that didn't stop his mind from imagining how delightful it would be to have the other suck him off, or how cute he'd look while sleeping. How adorable his smile was all the way to how each freckle adorning the man's face only seemed to compliment the blue eyed males face far more than one could understand.

At this rate who knew how much longer he could continue this act? Each session getting more strenuous to leave just for the sake of being around the delightful person he's come across. He wondered if it was right of him to continue such a thing--to using his classes to indulge to just be near Kenny. 

The other had shown interest in at least wanting to spend time with him outside of their usual setting--but that wasn’t meaning the smaller man wanted him remotely as Kyle wanted him. It was all just wishful thinking to assume what could be going on in the others mind.

Lifting his head from its place on the wheel Kyle began his drive home, allowing music to fill the confined space to drown his thoughts.

  
Kenny practiced for as long as he could before discarding the instrument in frustration and flopping down on his sofa.   
  


It had been such a weird random whim to decide to learn the violin. He'd just wanted to explore his interest in music more thoroughly and a violin was cheaper than a piano. He'd considered a flute but he didn't think he'd be able to get a note out of it without turning it into a sex joke. Or ever blow into it without giggling like a middle schooler.   
  


He'd just got Mr. B because the guy lived close and within his price range--but  _ Damn _ . That dude had his full and complete attention from day one.   
  


"Would he say yes if I asked him out totally seriously...?" He wondered to himself quietly, toying with the drawstrings to his jacket. Eyes absentmindedly glued to the ceiling of his crappy apartment, a sigh leaving his lips as he contemplated the matter. Kyle had just rejected him, not out right, but it was a clear rejection.    
  


Pulling out his phone--and fresh rejection still thrumming under his skin--Kenny began to swipe through potential dates on Tinder.   
  


Maybe he'd get lucky and find a hot redhead with a prissy attitude and a cute ass who would make him forget all about Mr. B. If not at least provide a distraction for the evening to come. Anything of the sort was better than nothing at all.   
  


Hold the fuck up--

Kenny gaped at his phone, finger poised to swipe.

He didn’t expect to see a familiar fiery redhead smiling at him on his phone screen.

  
Kenny stared for a solid moment frozen as life presented such a rare opportunity.   
  


_ If he swiped right that could mean Mr. B might swipe right and Then-- _ _   
  
_

Kenny bit his lip. He'd already been rejected several times--casually, but all the same, it was more likely Kyle would swipe left. Seriously, it was plain as day Kyle wasn’t interested.   
  


Yet Kenny found himself looking at the profile picture critically. It was some stupid selfie on a hike. Not super interesting or attractive. Yet the smile was enough to make him stop for more to just admire the crinkle around those deep emerald eyes, the curve of those lips he had imagined kissing breathless countless times. 

Why did Kyle persistently reject his advances?   
  


It couldn't be the sexuality issue--Kyle's profile wouldn't have appeared to him at all if he didn't have dudes in his settings.

He knew the answer. The upsetting fact that Kyle just wasn’t interested in him. It wasn’t like he had a lot to offer a relationship--he was some ratty high school dropout living in a shitty apartment and working half a dozen part time jobs to make ends meet. Someone like Kyle would want someone better… he turned on his side, the bitter thought filling him to the core.

He might know the answer but it didn’t stop the answer from hurting.

Still--he wanted a chance--an opportunity to show Kyle what he did have to offer.

He might not be rich or smart but he liked to think he had  _ something _ to offer.   
  


A crazy thought crossed his mind and Kenny erased his current pictures. Replacing them with one carefully taken picture of the Ode to Joy music sheet. 

After all, it had been Mr. B's choice. Maybe he'd be more interested in Kenny this way--maybe at least talk to him long enough to learn to like him?

It wouldn’t work--it wouldn’t go well--but Kenny couldn’t help but try.

With life as unpredictable as it was why live a bland life with no risks?   
  


Kenny didn't bother with his username--he'd already been on Tinder as 'Princess' for as long as he'd owned the app.   
  


Scared but hopeful, Kenny swiped up, hoping the ‘super like’ would attract Kyle’s attention, his heart pounding as he set his phone aside.   
  
_ ‘Ode to Blueballs don’t fail me now…’ _   
  
It took awhile before Kyle noticed that the other had seen his profile. Let alone that someone swiped up on his profile.   
  


Once home and warming up his dinner Kyle raised a brow as he saw the notification he finally caught a moment to check his phone. Aside from a few stray notifications one had caught his eye.   
  


"Princess, huh...?" He murmured as he decided to check out to profile, a light chuckle leaving him at the all too familiar sight of Ode to joy.   
  


Maybe this was a prank from one of his friends?   
  


Playing along never hurt, so without a thought he swiped right.

  
It probably should have been embarrassing how loud he squealed when the 'you matched with' notification lit up and there was the serious redheads picture.   
  


' _ Kyle' _ .   
  


He should get used to that. Mr. B probably would give him right away. He giggled and shot a quick message.   
  


[hey sexy~ like my tunes?]   
  
Kyle honestly didn't expect a message right off the bat, smiling softly he rolled his eyes as he sat at the dinner table. Shoving a forkful in his mouth as his eyes ran along the eager message.   
  


[Hard not to, though I'm sure I'd prefer to see who you are Princess 💕]

  
Kenny screamed.   
  


He muffled it with a pillow, sure, but it was a scream.   
  


He couldn't imagine it. His permanently professional teacher being so flirty--no, he  _ could _ imagine it. That was part of the problem. It was a very  _ Good _ imagination to have dancing around his thoughts.   
  


Kenny bit his lip, removing his signature coat and taking a selfie just below the chin--some of his blond locks visible but nothing too distinguishing--   
  


He sent it with his next message. [u sure u just want to see? u could touch 💕]

  
A blonde huh? Alright, Kyle may or may not have a thing for sassy blondes.   
  


None of his friends that were blonde had hair that long. Someone was actually interested in him.   
  


Sending a picture back of a playful smirk he replied. [Such a tease, I'd love to make you squirm~]

Well Kenny was definitely already squirming. He returned from what he had now dubbed his 'scream pillow' to re-read the message and have yet another panic. He couldn't believe how well it was going--   
  


He stopped halfway through writing a response and biting his bottom lip. Shit--it was going good.   
  


...but it was only going good because Mr. B thought he was some random hot blond. What was he  _ thinking _ ? Kyle had already  _ Met _ him. In  _ person _ . And still he had shown no interest-- all this could amount to was yet another rejection.   
  


[ur always welcome to ;) ]   
  


He sent it and hid his face into the couch. The earlier giddiness now replaced with anxious dread. He couldn’t stop himself from responding--knowing he was being stupid.   
  
Kyle could have purred from how pleased he was with thing evening. Upset he had to turn down his hot student? Yes. Upset he was actually flirting with someone? No, if anything he was able to get some pent up tension out.   
  


Getting up from his spot he pulled out a box he kept under his bed, taking ahold of his whip Kyle sent a picture of if casually draped over him. [Don't tempt me, Princess~]

  
Kenny coughed. A gasping, startled, and aroused cough.   
  


_ Holy. Shit. _   
  


His teacher was a  _ sadist _ . Or at least in that spectrum.   
  


_ Holyshit. _   
  


He had only experimented a little before but no one had ever made the whip look as hot as Kyle did. Shit--Kenny gulped and typed again, anxiety overrun by the interests of his libido.   
  


[wat if I want to tempt u? 💕]   
  
Kyle leaned back in his seat, pleased to see his whip hadn't scared off his potential fuck. Maybe if things go well it could become more than a simple hook up.   
  


[Well, I'd have to say a punishment is due.]

  
Yep. He was in too deep. He'd been attracted to the violin instructor previously but this other previously unseen side to him had Kenny's entire attention.   
  


Would Kyle punish him for being obtuse about his identity? Kenny shivered at the thought, biting his bottom lip as he sent his reply.   
  


[then I'll have to tempt u ;) ] he tossed off his shirt and sent another selfie containing just enough of his face to showcase his impish smile.   
  


Kyle smirked, looks like tonight wouldn't be so lonely.   
  


[Your place or mine?~]

  
Well, that was a no-brainer. Kyle would definitely recognize his address.   
  


[Yours ❤️]   
  


It was only after he'd sent the message that Kenny spared a moment for how increasingly stupid he was being. Kyle would recognize him when he showed up--   
  


...but Kyle was interested now, so maybe his current interest would outweigh his earlier disinterest?

Kenny couldn’t help but hope.   
  
Unaware of the others situation, let alone who he was talking to in all actuality, Kyle finished off his dinner, smiling as he looked over the message. Hopefully this night would go well.   
  


He sent his address.

  
Kenny whooped, wasting little time getting ready. He took a quick and optimistic shower, throwing on some clean clothes.

[be there in 15 ;) see u soon handsome~]   
  


He got in the car, excited, and nervous in one.   
  


The drive wasn’t long but it still allowed him plenty of time to second guess himself. 

  
Would Kyle let him in? Or slam the door on his face? Should he have honestly been this excited with the likelihood of things working in his favor were slim to none?

_ Welp, it was too late to back down now... _ _   
  
_

He found parking easily, sitting in the car to contemplate how stupid he was being.

And how impossible it was to stop himself.

  
With the time he had to spare Kyle cleaned up what little, if any, mess that was in his home. He wanted to make a good first impression after all.   
  


He wondered just who was Princess, would he be the type to fight or the type to just give in? Would this person just want a quick fuck then vacate the premises? He hadn't felt worried but at the same time he could completely get his nerves to calm down.

It was probably the shortest amount of time he had ever spent messaging a person before agreeing to meet--perhaps it was the sandy blond hair? Kyle couldn’t quite put his finger as to why but if Princess was willing, he didn’t care to wait.

...it was probably that damn sucker… the way Kenny looked at him… it left him a bit unsatisfied and impatient to find peace in pleasure.

  
Standing out on the front porch Kenny rang the doorbell, standing with his hands shoved into his pockets and waiting for Kyle to come to the door. Trying to convince himself everything would turn out for the best as he waited for what he believed would be a cold rejection. 

  
Kyle opened the door. The person who waited on the other side left him at a loss for words.   
  


"Kenny...?"   
  


Green eyes were wide with surprise and cheeks flushed the same shade of red his hair was. Just why the fuck was his student here--what kind of shit timing was this? "What can I help you with?" He cleared his throat, not believing for a moment his hook up for the night was the man he was crushing on.

  
Kenny grinned sheepishly, nerves barely visible behind his hopeful expression, scratching his nose nervously. "Well, I was hoping you'd call me Princess." He admitted. "And then maybe punish me for texting a hot red-head instead of practicing."   
  


_ God _ he hoped this would work out. The blush coloring Kyle's face was everything he wanted--that break in composure and interest in  _ him _ .   
  
_ The fuck. _   
  


This had to be a joke, there's no way this was real.   
  


"Uh...come in then." Kyle smiled nervously, the two of them were going to need to talk. Figure out what exactly they were going to do and if this was going to make or break the possibility of him being able to teach Kenny at this point because there was no way the redhead could handle another lesson and not making it unprofessional.   
  


That hadn't been quite the greeting Kenny had hoped for--then again, reality reminded him, this man had already rejected him and now he'd just sort of shown up. Shit--was he being a creep?   
Kenny accepted the invitation and came in, sending Kyle a nervous look as he did so.   
  


"I take it you weren't expecting me?" He asked, trying to sound lighthearted.   
  
"Well--not in a bad way if I'm to be honest." Kyle sat on the couch, looking at his hands as he folded them neatly in his lap. "Just, a surprise is all. Didn't think you'd find me on there let alone swipe right."

Kenny cocked an eyebrow at that. "Dude, I've been hitting on you since lesson one. Why  _ wouldn't _ I swipe right?"   
  
Wow, okay, he felt dumb.   
  


Was he really that dense?   
  


"I'm you're teacher--there wasn't supposed to be more than just a professional relationship between us let alone platonic feelings." He was doing it again, rambling without meaning to in a flustered fit. Kyle took a deep breath to quell his embarrassment. "Not everyday someone like you takes interest."

  
Kenny let a cautiously optimistic smile curled onto his lips. "Doesn't sound like you're actually opposed then." He nearly purred, approaching where Kyle was seated and leaning over him. "Does that mean you'd be willing to break a few boundaries?" He asked, smiling impishly.

  
_ Fuckfuckfuck-- _   
  


Too close, too fucking close.   
  


Kyle was starting to wonder just how the hell he was stuck in this mess but didn't give himself much of a moment to think on that. "Depends, what exactly are you wanting from this? I can't teach you and do things like this--I can't risk my customers thinking I'm just using this as a way to hook up with people." He needed to be blunt, beating around the bush wasn't going to cut it at this point.

  
Kenny frowned, he hadn't considered the possibility of ending his lessons--true, he could probably find another teacher or even quit the whole endeavor but--   
  


Despite his reservations about how strict Kyle was he rather liked how the man taught. He liked watching Kyle play a piece to show him how it  _ should _ sound and the feel of those intense emerald eyes watching him for a single mistake.   
  


"Well that would suck--" he bit his lip thoughtfully, maintaining eye contact with Kyle. "What if I just didn't tell? I could be your dirty little secret."

  
"As I said, depends on what you're looking for." Kyle forced himself to relax. In the very least to try to bring the other comfort. "Are you wanting a relationship or a quick fuck?"

  
Now that was a difficult question to answer. Kenny honestly hadn't given what he wanted a second thought--he knew he wanted Kyle and he was willing to take whatever the ginger offered him.   
  


He'd never bothered to ask himself the way he wanted Kyle.   
  


"Depends, I guess." Kenny hummed, attempting to buy time in order to find an answer. "What's available? I'm not picky."   
  


He felt like it was the wrong thing to say even as he said it but he didn't want to go back on his own words, so he waited to see how Kyle would react.   
  


"Well," Kyle ran a hand through his hair, easing his nerves to think clearly on the matter. "I wouldn't mind giving you a chance. You have a good head on your shoulders from what I know of you, and I wouldn't mind getting to know you better."

  
Kenny grinned impishly, daring to lean in closer to his instructor, caging him against the couch between his arms. "Why, Mr. B, I'd almost think you were complimenting me. Let's just say I wouldn't be opposed to giving you a try either."   
  
Kyle raised a brow, a slight smirk etching it's way onto his lip as he took hold of the man's chin. "Well Princess, just what will it be?~"

_ Oh shit _ \--Kenny's pulse spiked as he felt words suddenly difficult to come by. Here was the flirty Kyle he'd only met online--but in person looking at him with  _ Those _ eyes and  _ That _ smirk.   
  


_ Damn _ . Kenny was helpless like this. He wasn't normally so easily affected by foreplay  _ talk _ for fucks sake--he tried to regain his composure.   
  


"I want you." He said honestly, entirely failing to stop the pink that now danced across his freckled cheeks.   
  
Kyle didn't need to be told twice, closing the distance between them he pulled Kenny closer into a demanding kiss. All his pent up frustrations and tensions concerning the blonde being poured into it as he guided the other into his lap.

  
Kyle melted like putty in the man's hold, happily submitting to the kiss and letting his hands snake around the gingers neck--fingers getting lost in his impossible curls.   
  
A pleased hum left the man as he indulged in his wants for the first time in a long time. His hands ghosting along the other before snaking up Kennys shirt. Feeling the petite male up before tweaking the his nipples experimentally.

The reaction being more than just pleasing.

Kenny mewled softly against Kyle's lips, arching forward to allow the man easier access.  _ Fuck _ \--his entire body felt lit up just being touched by this man--the attention to the sensitive area only making him fall apart further in Kyle's arms.   
  
The muffled mewl of pleasure only spurred Kyle on more, grinding against Kenny as his hands continued to toy with the sensitive buds. Breaking away from the kiss to remove the blondes shirt and begin to mark along the others neck.

" _ Fffuck _ \--..." Kenny moaned softly, craning his neck to the side and clinging tightly to Kyle's curls. "Why didn't you touch me sooner?" He asked breathlessly.   
  
With how much he was enjoying the sight of a turned on Kenny, Kyle was beginning to wonder the same thing as he toyed with the man in his lap. "Well we already addressed I'm oblivious." He chuckled slightly, his mouth moving downwards to Kenny's chest.

"And a damn cocktease." Kenny accused, no bite to his words as a shiver went through him. Kyle's wet mouth driving up his arousal even further. He couldn't help the way he gasped when the hot kisses moved towards his chest--nipples perked in anticipation. "Just staring at me with those damn eyes." His voice trembled a bit, the memory only added fuel to the knowledge that the man he was longing for so long was now having his way with him.

  
Kyle hummed in amusement, tongue grazing over the blondes nipple before nipping it. "Please, how often did you need hands on adjustments~?" He murmured against Kennys sensitive flesh, his free hand groping the man's hardening erection.

Kenny let out little gasp at the nip--closing his eyes in pleasure as his breaths came out in needy intervals. He rocked into Kyle's hand, his pulse thrumming. "Can you blame a guy?" He asked, shamelessly eager. "I wanted to feel you."   
  


Kyle let out a pleased groan as he felt the other rub against his own hardening erection, a reminder of how uncomfortable his pants were becoming.   
  


"You filthy little whore." He groaned out against Kennys ear, slowly pulling away to remedy the issue at hand. Stripping away the layers of clothes between them.

  
Kenny trembled at the reprimand--god, having Kyle talk down to him only made him harder. He assisted Kyle in stripping them both, nipping at his nose playfully before removing his shirt.   
  


"I can be your filthy whore." He promised, grinding meaningfully against Kyle's erection.   
  
The others actions caused a soft moan to leave Kyle, taking the promise as a challenge as he pinned Kenny to the couch. "I'll hold you to that." He growled out, rubbing his length against Kenny’s hole. Kenny bucked upwards eagerly but Kyle tsked at him in reprisal. “Patience--I haven’t even put on a condom.”

Kenny mewled in displeasure. “Take me raw--please--” He leaned up, whispering into Kyle’s ear. “And I stretched myself out plenty thinking of you.”

_ Fuck-- _ Kyle let out another low growl before harshly thrusting into the blonde.

Kenny cried out at the sudden intrusion, clinging to Kyle's shoulders as his cry ended in a moan--hips rocking instinctively to get Kyle deeper-- "Ffuccck, Mr. B-- _ Kyle _ \--" He whimpered, the weight of Kyle's body above him adding to his pleasure. "More--fuck, please  _ more _ \--"   
  
Kyle moaned as he felt how tight Kenny was around him, barely registering the others request as he began to move against the blonde. "Like that, you cock thirsty slut?"

  
Kenny whimpered, nails digging into Kyle’s back as the movement only drove him even further. "Yes--fuck yes-- _ I looAHve  _ it--" He wrapped his legs around Kyle's waist, a wanton moan escaping joining a litiny of others.   
  
Kyle buried his dick as far as he could as he continued to rut into Kenny. The very thing he denied himself the entire time he had been teaching the blonde. There was no way his imagination could compare to this beauty under him.

Blue eyes alight with lust, flushed cheeks haloed by blond locks --his entire body bobbing under the force of Kyle’s thrusts-- it was intoxicating.

  
" _ Kyle _ \--" Kenny's breath hitched with his instructors thrusts, trembling at the lust he saw in Kyle's face. "Kiss me--touch me-- _ please _ \--i need yo _ AHHH _ !"

  
Music to his ears, a finely tuned cord ringing out being the only suitable comparison to be made in Kyles mind.   
  


Moving a hand away from Kenny’s hip he began to pump the others member in time with his thrusts, his mouth going back to sucking and biting along the man's neck and chest. Just to taste every inch that he could.

  
Kenny cried out, the increased attention only drawing his release closer--his body hummed with need as Kyle worked his magic. The nimble fingers that Kenny had admired against a string now playing him like an instrument.   
  


He was close to cumming --a gasping mewling mess-- he wasn't new to sex by any means but the way Kyle touched him made his entire body sing with pleasure in away that completely unwound him.   
  


Kyle only proceeded to ram ruthlessly into Kenny as he grew closer to his release, the sound the man was making doing nothing for his self control as he yearned to hear more. To break the man in the most pleasurable of ways.

  
Kenny lost it--moaning loudly and crying out Kyle's name as each rough thrust brought him closer and closer. He whimpered out plea’s but none of them matched the need for release that bubbled inside of him. His back arched as his orgasm caused his entire body to spasm, breath caught entirely in the blinding pleasure.

Kenny muffled his own cries by biting Kyle's shoulder, moaning against the skin until he'd earned Kyle's release and finally letting go with a little gasp of pleasure. 

  
Kyle hadn't stopped thrusting against the man until he had rode out the entirety of his own orgasm. Panting as he carefully pulled out and held Kenny close.

Filled with Kyle's warm cum and completely covered by the man--he snuggled against him letting out a disbelieving and breathless laugh. "I can't believe you want me..."   
  
"Oh please, I'm surprised you didn't find someone else to go after." Kyle smiled lazily, tracing the man's figure as he held him. Imprinting the feeling of the petite man in his arms for fear of not getting another moment like this.

  
"Why go for someone else when I can have this?" Kenny retorted, Kyle's touch making him smile softly. "Besides--you had to have sold your soul or something for those hands because holyshit--" Kenny let his contented expression finish his sentence.   
  
The comment earned a light chuckle from the ginger, shaking his head. "Nope, I just know how to use them properly, Princess." He teased lightly, placing a stray kiss on Kenny’s forehead.

  
Kenny giggled--he felt precious--not a common occurrence in his evening activities. Usually his partners didn't really bother with being romantic. "That's an understatement." He replied, warmth gathering in his cheeks as he thought about how lucky he was. He claimed one of Kyle's hands in his own, gently lacing their fingers together. "I haven't felt that good in ages." He gave a dirty snicker. " _ Waaay _ better than my imagination."

  
Kyle squeezed his hand in response, placing his chin on top of Kenny’s head. "Good to know we were both pleased then." He honestly could stay like this and be content with life.

  
Kenny practically purred with happiness, snuggling closer to the man. "So what does that make us?"   
  
"I told you I'd be willing to give you a chance." Kyle chuckled. "That is, if you wouldn't mind being called mine.”

  
Now that had a nice ring to it--Kenny donned a huge grin, pulling Kyle down for a sloppy kiss. "Fuck  _ yes _ ."

  
Kyle returned the kiss with a chuckle rumbling through his chest, the simple post coital bliss wrapping around him. 

  
Kenny had a content smile on his face as he cuddled against the ginger, letting his eyes flutter shut and breathing in the scent of sex and Kyle. The man always smelled like he spent way too much time with instruments--Kenny kinda dug it. It was such a surprisingly peaceful moment he couldn't help but feel entirely sated.   
  
As much as Kyle was enjoying the afterglow affections his mind wasn't the type to just ignore the blatant complications that came with their relationship.   
  


_ Should he quit teaching Kenny? _ Regardless of doing so if others caught wind of any of their new relationship his reputation would be at risk and questioned without a doubt.   
  


_ Should they date in secret? _ Maybe at first, but the ginger didn't like the thought of another man daring to think that he could touch Kenny. Let alone as he had just moments ago.   
  


Emotions were never easy, were they? Kyle sighed softly.   
  


_ 'Think about it later, enjoy the now while you have it...' _ he thought to himself as he carefully picked up Kenny. "So, shower or bath princess?"

Kenny giggled, a surprised grin on his face as he was scooped up. It wasn't often someone went as far as to carry him--he couldn't help the feeling of delight and embarrassed glee at how easy Kyle made it seem.   
  


"Depends, which one includes you?"   
  
"Well, a shower means I'm with you, able to help you clean up. While with a bath I can stay nearby and help you relax."

  
The sound of the others giggle was music to his ear, Kyle was unable to resist a soft smile in response. It felt right having Kenny like this, soft and carefree. It was as though someone crafted him a universe where his dreams of finally having this adorable man could come true.

"You tempt me--” He wore a mok thoughtful expression. “A shower for today and a bath some other time." He looked at Kyle's face anxiously. "Ya know, in case there's another time."   
  


_ God _ , he hoped there would be. Lots and lots of other times.   
  
"Of course, as if I wouldn't ravish what's mine.~" Kyle hummed out as he set Kenny in the edge of the tub. The redhead smiling a bit broader as he started up the water

  
_ Goddamnit _ \--he was completely weak to this man. Kenny just about melted at the cheesy declaration, pulling Kyle down for a kiss before the man could put him down. 

" _ Good _ ~" He purred happily, face glowing with fondness. "Because every princess needs to be fawned over. It's in the rule book somewhere."   
  
Kyle placed a stray kiss on Kenny’s head before testing the waters temperature. "Well then, might I make a selfish request, Princess?" He decided to play it up, humor the little act.

  
Kenny hummed thoughtfully, placing a finger on his chin as if deep in thought. He knew his decision already shown in his face though--but he made the attempt to keep up the dramatics. Playfully he traced his other finger on Kyle's chest. "I suppose so." He huffed, curiosity shining in his expression.   
  


  
Kyle gently held Kennys hand, stopping the other from tracing his chest to instead place it over his heart. "Allow me to be the only one to fawn over you?" His eyes showed the amusement he was holding back to keep up the act, knowing how cheesy and dumb he sounded. If it was to humor the other then so be it.

  
Kenny could have fallen over right fucking there. His heart raced and for the first time in his life he understood why swooning happened in movies. There was something about having a guy you totally dig be just-- _ ’fawn over’ _ \--you. He squeaked when he attempted a proper response. His face burning bright when he heard his own voice--or perhaps the flush had already taken over from the moment Kyle had spoken--.   
  


No one had ever told him something so cheesy-- _ but hell _ , no one had ever cared to romance him before--he tried to find his voice for a response, but failed spectacularly as another squeak escaped. Finally he settled for nodding, his cheeks a cherry red.

  
Now that was the kind of reaction a guy could get used to.   
  


Kyle chuckled lightly, placing a soft kiss to the others knuckles before letting go of Kenny’s hand. Adoring the sight of the male flushed over something so cheesy. Perhaps he should do so more often, keep the blonde on his toes.   
  


He kept this in mind as he stepped into the running water.

  
Kenny decided to play it safe balance-wise, leaning into Kyle and letting the warm water wash away the sex. Goddamnit--he gathered himself slowly, placing a small kiss at the nearest patch of skin and letting out a deep happy sigh. "Where was all of that when I was trying to learn Ode to Blueballs?" He complained half-heartedly.   
  
Kyle couldn't hold back his laughter at that comment, leaning into the other as he enjoyed the warm affections. "Internalized in the event I was too much of a nerd for you." His tone was joking but the words were true, regardless he was just happy to be able to just enjoy Kenny openly.

  
Kenny wrapped his arms around Kyle and shook his head. "Nerd out loud and proud, my dude." He kissed his shoulder blade, looking up at Kyle with a grin. "It'll take more than that to scare me off."

  
"Good to know, Princess." Kyle couldn't seem to keep the smile off his face for more than a moment, the blonde holding him seeming to only make it harder to keep it away. Not that he was complaining. Turning his head he placed a stray kiss on the side of Kenny's head before moving to lather his hands up with his body wash.

  
Kenny followed Kyle's lead--getting soap to scrub into his hair and closing his eyes to avoid any unwanted suds. It was such a silly domestic moment--it was awkward even, trying to fit two people into a shower with one shower-head but still... Kenny liked it. The little acts of teamwork required, the softness, the feel of getting clean--it was just nice.   
  


_ '....fuck, I might Really like Kyle... _ '   
  


Liking Kyle wasn't a problem--Kenny had come over here knowing he liked Kyle. But there's liking Kyle and then there's  _ Liking _ Kyle and Kenny wasn't remotely eloquent enough to explain the difference--he just knew that one had higher risk for heartbreak and he was  _ not _ a fan of heartbreak.   
  
Once he handled himself the redhead decided to wash Kenny's hair, nimble fingers working through the others messy blonde locks with ease.   
  


Kyle knew there was a high chance of shit hitting the fan, if anything he shouldn't be doing this period. He knew that couldn't happen, not after feeling Kenny close, kissing those full lips, doing something as mundane as simply washing his lovers hair.   
  


He adored this man, and it terrified him.   
  


His mind conjuring up _ what ifs _ as he tried to just enjoy the other being near.

  
"Now you're just spoiling me." Kenny said, secretly very pleased. He closed his eyes trustingly to avoid letting suds fall in. His heart throbbing happily.   
  


"The least I can do for blue balling you for so long." Kyle teased, making sure to leave not a single strand untouched before carefully rinsing out the suds.

"Damn straight." Kenny agreed, opening his eyes when it was safe and giving Kyle a teasing look.   
  
Kyle rolled his eyes before stepping out of the shower, drying himself off.

  
Kenny retreated the bathroom without a towel, still dripping a bit, and latently sniffed the air. "Hey, what's your soap scented as? It's nice."   
  
"Lavender, got it at the corner store." Kyle shrugged as he got a pair of boxers on.

  
Kenny smiled, looking back to glance at his violin teacher happily. "I like it. I want to get lathered in lavender more often." He placed his hands on Kyle's chest, looking up at him teasingly. "It's the sort of smell I would let do all sorts of things to me~"   
  
Kyle couldn't hold back the laughter bubbling inside of him at such a statement. "Oh? Already found a mistress to go see?~"

  
"Yup~" Kenny popped the p cheerfully, kissing Kyle's chin. "But I'll only let her touch me after you have--" He wrapped his arms loosely around Kyle's neck. "--tracing where you've been, so she can see exactly how much you want me and throwing her into a fit of jealousy."   
  
Kyle wrapped his arms around his "disloyal" lover, dipping him back and further getting in the man's face. "If I ever catch her with you I don't think I'll be able to keep my cool, Princess."

  
Kenny giggled, his heart fluttering at the casual intimacy and the ridiculous joke. "I'd love to see you lose your cool--" He pecked Kyle's mouth playfully. "-- _ psst _ , I still smell like her."   
  
Letting out a mock annoyed huff Kyle roughly kissed the blonde in his arms. Keeping him close Kyle sat on the edge of his bed with Kenny on his lap.

  
Kenny melted into it, opening his heart and body to the ' _ jealous _ ' kiss with zeal. He felt breathless and excited in one, completely taken by the moment and wrapping his arms around Kyle's neck.   
  
It was a moment to remember—wet and naked and getting kissed stupid through the thick scent of lavender—Kenny smiled into the kiss. It was his new favorite scent—the scent of Kyle and his demanding kisses and sweet spoiling. He was going to pick some lavender scented shit up as soon as he had the time.   
  
Slowly Kyle pulled away, adoring the sight of a flushed and blissful Kenny in his arms. A tiny smile reaching his lips as he held Kenny, a feeling he had never wanted to forget.

Kenny nuzzled against him, smiling mischievously. "I never did see your whip though~ is it just for foreplay?"   
  
Kyle smirked slightly at the mention of it. "Oh? You wish to see it in person, huh?~"

  
"Something like that~." Kenny grinned, all too pleased by the expression on Kyle's face.   
  
With a mischievous grin Kyle put Kenny down on the mattress and stood up, busying himself near his closet. Kenny pouted--the loss of contact an unwelcome change.

“Turn around.” Kyle ordered, still at the closet. A jolt of fearful anticipation flooded Kenny and he obediently turned onto his stomach, waiting for whatever was to come.

Kyle took a moment to appreciate the sight, Kenny face down on his mattress. The mischievous blood wiggled his ass teasingly and Kyle decided he’d left him waiting long enough. 

In two easy strides he returned to the bed and pulled out the whip. “Say ‘uncle’ when you’ve had enough.” That was the only warning he gave before lashing it against the mans ass.

  
Kenny yelped, jumping up an inch at the contact and turning to look at the ginger. A million words ran through his mind but he couldn’t resist the snarky words he chose. He’d choose them again in a heartbeat. "Have I been naughty? Mr. B?"

  
"I'd say so." Kyle purred out, trailing the end of the whip along Kenny's back. "Catfishing me like that.~"

  
Kenny shivered, licking his lips. "What happens if I'm naughty then?"   
  
"I’ll punish you." Kyle lashed the whip against the others perfect ass, the sight of the new welt bringing him a sense of pride.

  
Kenny gasped sharply, body arching at the sensation. " _ Fucck _ \--what should I do next, Mr. B?" He asked needily.

  
"You want this so bad?" Kyle groped the abused flesh, digging his nails in. "Beg for it,  _ earn _ it."

  
" _ Please _ \--" The word didn't seem enough to explain the ways his body was exploding with desires. "More-- _ Ky _ \--I want more--Please-- _ hit me, fuck me, punish me _ \--do what you want to me. I'll do anything you want in exchange~  _ please _ ~."   
  
A low chuckle left Kyle as he pulled away, lashing the whip along the man's back and ass five more times. The way Kenny was begging and at  _ his mercy _ was truly a pleasure to indulge in.

  
Kenny keened, clutching the sheets desperately as he cried out. Pain dancing with pleasure as the two fused inside of him. He dared to peek behind him to see Kyle's expression, his own a spectrum of lust.   
  
_ God _ , the sight was a beauty to behold. If the man could purr in delight he would be as green eyes darkened with lust. Hungry for more and yearning to touch and use the man under him. "What do you want, you dumb slut?"

  
" _ Take me _ ~" Kenny whimpered, spreading apart his thighs and mesmerized by Kyle's expression and voice. "Take me rough and raw--break me until I can only feel your shape-- _ please _ ~"   
  
Digging his nails into one of the developing welts Kyle grinded against the others entrance, only the tip of his dick slipping inside for a brief moment. All before ramming inside of the eager man under him, not allowing him to adjust as he continued to take all Kenny had to offer.

  
" _ FUCCLKKK _ \----sAHH--~" Kenny's own screams were stifled by his moans of pleasure as he took Kyle in--every thrust making him gasp for breath--He bit the pillow below to stifle his own cries, hips jerking to Kyle's rhythm.   
  
A pleased groan left Kyle as his nails dug into Kenny's hips, spreading the others legs to grind himself further inside the other.

Kenny couldn't stifle his own cries--releasing the pillow and craning his neck. Kyle just  _ Had _ to grind against his prostate--it was impossible not to scream. " _ Fffcc _ \--Kyle, I love your  _ COOCCKK _ \--" The feel of Kyle's vice like grip only made him grow closer to the edge.   
  
"Keep moaning for me, you fucking slut." Kyle growled out as he abused the sensitive spot relentlessly. Not caring if his neighbors heard how loud they were, he wanted this man at his fucking mercy.

  
"Wh _ AAHHHtt _ tever you want-- _ Ky _ \--" His vision swam with pleasure as Kyle's relentless blows left him completely unwound--he clutched the sheets desperately, cries escaping his lips as the pain made tears prick his eyes.

  
"I want you--I want this so fucking much--Your cock-- _ you _ \--fuck,  _ Kyle _ , please don't st _ AAH _ P!"   
  
Kyle obliged, never ceasing his relentless pace on the man under him. With how long of a wait he endured he wanted Kenny to remember who he belonged to.

  
It was torture--wonderful torture--his mouth hung open in breathless moaning pants as Kyle's thrusts left him gasping for air. The bed denting inwards under his weight--Kenny reached down to jerk himself off as he keened beneath Kyle's pounding.   
  
The sight was one Kyle could get used to, as his own release drew near he picked up the pace. Unable to keep from being more vocal.   
  


"Kenny-- _ just like that _ \--fuck-!"

  
" _ Kyle _ \--" His whole body slumped as he came--the intensity of it taking him off balance and making it impossible to withstand Kyle's thrusts. He mewled desperately--his hole clenching around Kyle's cock.

His body bouncing bonelessly as he earned Kyle’s release.

  
A silent cry left Kyle as he came, still inside the other as his orgasm wrecked through him.

  
Kenny was breathing heavily--the pain from the welts on his skin only a reminder that he was  _ Kyle's _ . His entire body buzzed with delight at the thought.   
  


"That was really fucking good..." He said breathlessly, craning his head backwards again to see Kyle's expression. "You really like marking me up, huh?"   
  


A breathy chuckle left Kyle as he pulled out, a blissful smile on his face. "What can I say? They look good on you."

  
Kenny turned over, taking advantage of his position to pull Kyle down into a kiss. Giggling against his lips.   
  
Kyle hummed into the kiss, enjoying it as he caged Kenny between his forearms.

  
"I think you could do anything to me and I'd like it." Kenny purred, wrapping his arms around Kyle's neck.   
  
Kyle raised a brow slightly, smirking down at Kenny. "Oh really now?~" He nipped the base of his lovers neck.

  
Kenny's breath hitched slightly, finding Kyle's lawless curls beneath his fingertips as he enjoyed his lovers attention. "Really, really." he affirmed cheerfully. "I'm your instrument, Mr. B. Play with me however you like."   
  
A lightly chuckle left Kyle as he moved up, pecking Kenny's pink lips. "Keep it up and who knows if you'll ever walk again."

  
Kenny laughed at the thought--fucked to cripple hood would be a new one--and nipped Kyle's lips gently. "I can live with that~"   
  
Rolling his eyes at the offer Kyle laid next to Kenny, holding him close. "You'd get sick of it after a week."

  
Kenny chuckled. "Somehow I doubt that--you've managed to rock my world twice in a row now? And I'm only thirsty for more." He toyed with Kyle's chest, drawing lines with his fingertip.   
  
"So insatiable.~" Kyle mused as he ran his fingers through Kenny's hair. Enjoying the touch and feel of simply being able to have this man in his arms.   
  
"Damn right." Kenny grinned, nuzzling against Kyle. "And I'm addicted to your cock."

  
"Whatever shall I do?" Kyle mocked devastation as he smiled softly. He adored this man far more than he could fathom.

  
"I thought I made that part clear." Kenny grinned, crawling on to of Kyle so that his face was at his stomach. "Whatever you'd like."   
  


And with that, Kenny planted his lips against Kyle's stomach and blew a raspberry.

Kyle could hold back his own blissful laughter, pulling Kenny up into a passionate kiss. He couldn't believe it, he had Kenny. The little shit who hated practicing and loved to torment his thoughts. The adorable bastard who stole his breath on more than one occasion.

  
The damn tune to the song came to Kenny’s mind and he smiled into the kiss, humming softly.   
"I think I get why it's Ode to Joy now." He purred happily. "Just fucking stuck itself right in my head when I was feeling happy as fuck."   
  
"Then I'm doing a good job as a teacher." Kyle smiled amusedly, finding this to be quite a turn of events.

  
"A  _ realllly _ sexy good teacher." Kenny corrected, kissing his nose playfully.

  
Kyle rolled his eyes at the comment, his smile not leaving his face though as he rested his chin on top of the others head. It felt nice to be able to finally allow himself such a small bit of affection, let alone the mind blowing sex they had. There was no way someone else would be able to compare to this man in his arms.


End file.
